1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder comprising at least one clamping member for holding elongated articles such as pens.
2. Description of the Related Art
The known holder has a number of functions. On the one hand, the holder serves to protect the article, while the holder can be arranged in a box-shaped casing for further protection. Together with that box-shaped casing, the holder may then form a gift packing. On the other hand, the holder may serve as a support surface on which the article can for instance be presented in an attractive manner to a potential buyer in a shop.